The Takeover of SpikeAngelmon
by FantasyLover91
Summary: War has broken loose once again for Takuya, Zoe, J.P, Tommy, Koji, Koichi and Kirsty. They know that they all need each other to defeat the enemy but what will happen when one of there friends Spirits betrays them by joining up with the enemy? Will they be able to cope with the loss of their friend?
1. Chapter 1

The Takeover of SpikeAngelmon

Chapter 1

_Note: Before reading this story please read Angelmon: Warrior of Love and Power first._

BurningGreymon walked into the Crystal Palace and stopped at the entrance to look around to see if anyone had followed him here.

He walked into the throne room to be greeted by five other kids.

Koji, J.P, Tommy, Zoe and Koichi.

They were the other Chosen Ones of the Digidestineds.

BurningGreymon switched back into his human form Takuya as they turned to him.

"Are we all here?" Takuya asked.

Koji nodded.

"Good. What has everyone got?" Takuya asked.

"It's getting intense out there." Zoe said. "The enemy has destroyed half of the digital world. Everyone is afraid for their lives."

Takuya turned to Tommy. "What has Seraphimon told you?"

"He said that he's bringing in new digimon every day. Some have their spirits broken and others want to fight back."

"That's good." Takuya said. "This has to end soon."

Koji nodded. "Before the enemy becomes too powerful. We need to gather an army together to defeat the enemy once and for all."

Takuya sighed and nodded in agreement. "Yes your right Koji. This has to stop and soon."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Later Takuya walked into a bedroom and sat on a bed.

He sighed as he looked around. "I miss you. I wish you were here. I can't believe that you're gone."

Zoe walked into the bedroom and looked at Takuya. "Are you thinking about her again?"

Takuya nodded.

Zoe sat down next to Takuya on the bed.

"Takuya you know that you have to let Kirsty go."

Takuya sighed. "I know that Zoe but it's hard."

Koji walked into the room and rolled his eyes when he saw Takuya and Zoe on the bed. "Takuya stop this. Kirsty is an enemy now."

Takuya shook his head. "No Kirsty isn't the enemy. SpikeAngelmon is the enemy not her."

"Kirsty betrayed us when she let SpikeAngelmon take over 5 years ago. She killed Ophanimon and Sorcermon. Her own Mother. She felt no remorse for doing that."

"She didn't let SpikeAngelmon take over. SpikeAngelmon just got too powerful for her to control. She told me that she felt SpikeAngelmon slowly creeping up on her. It was totally unexpected when SpikeAngelmon took control. You heard what she said just before her Beast Spirit took control."

Koji sighed and nodded. "She said 'I'm sorry.'"

"Yeah."

"That still doesn't change the fact that we still need to defeat SpikeAngelmon so that this war can finally be over." Koji said.

"I know that but maybe we can still save Kirsty. It might not be too late." He held up Kirsty's D – Tector. "She gave me her D – Tector just before SpikeAngelmon took control. Maybe it means something."

Koji nodded. "Maybe."

"Is Angelmon still inside the D – Tector?" Zoe asked.

Takuya nodded. "Yeah but she's still weak from the battle she had with SpikeAngelmon a few years back."

"I still can't believe that she managed to divide herself from Kirsty and SpikeAngelmon. I wonder how she managed to pull it off. It's not easy for a Digi Spirit to split away from its Chosen holder." Zoe said. "Maybe it isn't too late for Kirsty."

"Maybe."

"But it's been 5 years." Koji said. "Is she even still there?"

"She has to be." Takuya said. "I'm not going to give up hope."

Takuya started to remember back to when this all started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 years earlier….

Kirsty and Takuya switched into their Digi Spirits and turned to face each other.

Zoe, Koji, Tommy, J.P and Koichi walked outside to watch them.

"You can go first Angelmon." Agunimon said.

Angelmon smiled. "Angel Power Kick."

Agunimon dodged the attack.

"Why are you doing this again?" Zoe asked.

"I want to get stronger and Agunimon is helping me to do that." Angelmon said.

"Then why don't we all attack you at once. If you change back then you lose." Koji asked.

Agunimon stopped and turned to Koji. "Actually that's not such a bad idea." He turned to Angelmon. "What do you say about 6 on 1?"

Angelmon shrugged. "If it means getting stronger than fine. I should warn you that I might change into my Beast Spirit."

"Try and avoid doing that please." Koichi said as he switched to Löwemon.

"I only promise to try." Angelmon said as she watched her friends switch into Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon.

Angelmon took a step back as they all turned to face her.

"Pyro Punch." Agunimon said.

"Howling Laser." Lobomon cried.

"Lightning Blitz." Beetlemon yelled.

"Tempest Twist." Kazemon said.

"Blizzard Blaster." Kumamon said.

"Shadow Lance." Löwemon yelled.

"Power Shield." Angelmon yelled as a force field appeared around her protecting her from their attacks.

Angelmon smiled and flew into the air.

"That's cheating Angelmon." Agunimon yelled.

Angelmon laughed then yelled. "Wing Missiles."

They each dodged the attack.

"Beetlemon I have a plan." Kazemon said. "Follow me."

Beetlemon and Kazemon flew up into the air towards Angelmon.

"Lightning Blitz."

Angelmon dodged the attack. "Angel Power Kick."

Angelmon was so busy fighting with Beetlemon that she didn't see Kazemon creeping up from behind her.

"Rapid Kick."

Kazemon's attack hit Angelmon in the back sending her flying to the ground.

As she hit the ground Angelmon switched back into Kirsty.

"Ow."

"We win." Beetlemon said as he landed on the ground with Kazemon.

"Are you alright?" Takuya asked as Kirsty stood.

Kirsty nodded. "That was a great fight."

She heard clapping and turned to see Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Neemon, Bokomon and Sorcermon standing by the entrance of the castle.

"A very good battle." Seraphimon said.

Ophanimon nodded in agreement.

'Something stopped me from attacking.' Kirsty thought. 'I knew that Kazemon was behind me but something forced me not to turn around. Something is wrong.'

Later Kirsty walked into her bedroom with Takuya behind her.

"Is something wrong Kirsty?"

Kirsty nodded. "I feel like something is about to happen very soon."

"That's ridiculous." Takuya replied.

"Is it? Today when I was up in the air and I knew that Kazemon was behind me and yet I couldn't move my body to defend myself. Something was controlling me Takuya. Something was controlling my actions."

"Are you sure?"

Kirsty nodded and pulled out her D – Tector. "I want you to take this if anything happens to me. For safe keeping."

"Nothing's going to happen to you."

"Just take it Takuya."

Without saying anything Takuya grabbed the D – Tector from Kirsty.

"Thank you."

Takuya looked down as Kirsty's D – Tector started beeping madly.

Takuya looked down at it confused. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Kirsty said as she frowned. "I think that we should ask Ophanimon."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They found Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon, Sorcermon, Neemon and Bokomon together in the throne room.

"Ophanimon I think something is wrong." Takuya said as he showed her Kirsty's D – Tector.

Ophanimon's eyes widened when she saw what was on the screen.

"SpikeAngelmon." She whispered.

Takuya gasped and turned to Kirsty. "Are you alright?"

Kirsty nodded.

Koji, Zoe, J.P, Tommy and Koichi walked at that moment.

"What's going on?" Koichi asked.

Ophanimon shook her head. "I don't know."

"Why is it showing SpikeAngelmon blinking madly on her D – Tector?" Takuya asked.

Koji's eyes widened. "Takuya that's happened before."

Takuya turned to Kirsty who was staring at him. "Kirsty."

"Takuya I….." she was cut short when she suddenly screamed.

Takuya gasped and went to her side. "Kirsty what's going on?"

"She's…. She's breaking loose." Kirsty screamed. "I can feel her."

Seraphimon's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"It's SpikeAngelmon." Ophanimon said.

Takuya turned back to Kirsty just as she started glowing.

"Fight it Kirsty. You've done it before and you can do it again. Fight!"

"I'm trying. Takuya I'm…. I'm so sorry." Kirsty said as the light intensified.

"Takuya get away from her!" Koji said as he switched into Lobomon. "Switch into your Digi Spirits."

Zoe, J.P, Tommy and Koichi nodded and together they switched to their Digi Spirits.

Lobomon grabbed Takuya and dragged him backwards.

"Get away from me Lobomon." Takuya said.

"It's dangerous Takuya."

"I don't care. That's Kirsty."

"Takuya switch to your Digi Spirit." Bokomon yelled from across the room.

"Do it now." Seraphimon said.

Takuya sighed and switched to his Digi Spirit.

A dark laugh came from the light and out of that light came SpikeAngelmon.

"It's good to be finally free." She said to herself.

"SpikeAngelmon." Ophanimon said.

SpikeAngelmon turned and smiled at Ophanimon. "It's been a while Ophanimon."

"Let Kirsty take control SpikeAngelmon." Agunimon said.

SpikeAngelmon turned to Agunimon. "What makes you think that Kirsty can gain control now that I've taken control? Thanks to me Kirsty is no more. She doesn't have enough strength to fight back. She's fading away."

"No that can't be true." Ophanimon said as she shook her head.

Agunimon looked down as Kirsty's D – Tector started glowing.

"What."

As the light faded Angelmon came out from Kirsty's D – Tector and stood in front of SpikeAngelmon.

SpikeAngelmon laughed when she saw Angelmon.

"Hello Angelmon."

"SpikeAngelmon stop this and let Kirsty take control again."

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "It's too late for Kirsty to take control again. She's not even there anymore."

Angelmon's eyes widened. "No."

SpikeAngelmon raised her hands in front of her. "Don't worry Angelmon. You won't miss her for long. Rage of Spike Sword."

A long spiky sword appeared in her hands a second later.

"Now who shall go up against me first?" she giggled. "I love being outnumbered." She turned to Angelmon. "Shall we fight?"

Without waiting for an answer SpikeAngelmon attacked Angelmon with her sword.

"Wing Missiles." Angelmon yelled.

SpikeAngelmon dodged the attack and smiled. "You can't get me with such a weak attack Angelmon. I've had enough of this. I'm going to end this. Spike Punch."

She punched Angelmon sending her flying backwards into Ophanimon.

"Are you alright?" Ophanimon asked.

Angelmon nodded. "I'm fine."

"Now to finish this." SpikeAngelmon said as she raised her sword.

Ophanimon stood in front of Angelmon. "You'll have to go through me before you get to Angelmon."

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "Very well. You shall be first."

SpikeAngelmon swung her sword straight at Ophanimon.

"No." Bokomon and Neemon said together as they threw themselves in front of Ophanimon and were both hit by the attack.

"Bokomon, Neemon!" Agunimon yelled.

"Meddlesome fools." SpikeAngelmon said as she picked them both up and threw them to Agunimon.

Agunimon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Löwemon kneeled down next to them.

"You're going to be alright." Agunimon said.

"We're sorry we couldn't help you more." Bokomon said as he and Neemon closed their eyes and vanished into codes.

"No." Kazemon whispered.

SpikeAngelmon pouted her lips. "Aww how sad." She turned back to Ophanimon. "Your next."

"You don't have to do this SpikeAngelmon." Ophanimon said.

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "I think that I do if I want to take over this pathetic world." She turned to Cherubimon. "And when I'm done here you're going to join me Cherubimon."

Cherubimon's eyes widened. "I will never join with you."

SpikeAngelmon laughed. "I think that you will. I can sense that your heart is evil." She turned back to Ophanimon. "Let's get this over with now shall we."

Ophanimon nodded. "Yes let's get this over with."

"Ophanimon no!" Angelmon said as she took a step towards her.

Seraphimon grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back towards him.

"Seraphimon don't Ophanimon's going to die."

"She knows that she's going to die."

"Then why?"

"She's doing this to protect you." Sorcermon said. "She wants you to be safe. She doesn't care if she dies. The only thing she cares about is protecting you and Kirsty."

"Eden's Javelin." Ophanimon said.

A Javelin like weapon appeared in her hands.

SpikeAngelmon raised her sword towards Ophanimon. "That won't be enough to defend yourself against me."

Ophanimon nodded. "Yes I know."

"Die."

Ophanimon raised her Javelin out in front of her to protect herself from SpikeAngelmon's sword.

SpikeAngelmon ran to her side and using her own sword split Ophanimon's Javelin into pieces.

SpikeAngelmon didn't stop there.

She turned to Ophanimon and stabbed her with it.

"NO!" Angelmon screamed.

She ran to Ophanimon's side as SpikeAngelmon jumped away from her.

"Ophanimon please stay with me."

Ophanimon smiled slightly. "Please be safe sister." She said as she closed her eyes and disappeared.

"No." Angelmon cried. "Ophanimon."

SpikeAngelmon's eyes widened. "Ophanimon. No." She started screaming. "No you will not gain control again. I'm in control now!" SpikeAngelmon dropped her sword to the ground.

"What's going on?" Beetlemon asked.

"Kirsty must be trying to gain control again after Ophanimon died." Agunimon said. "Come on Kirsty you can do it!"

"Takuya help me." SpikeAngelmon screamed.

Agunimon's eyes widened. "Kirsty."

SpikeAngelmon laughed darkly. "No one can help you. I am in control and you will vanish into existence." She bent down to grab her sword and turned to Angelmon who was still crying. "You will be next Angelmon."

She swung her sword at Angelmon.

"No." Sorcermon said as he stood in front of Angelmon and took the full impact of SpikeAngelmon's attack.

Sorcermon turned to smile at Angelmon. "It has been an honour serving you. Good bye." He disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SpikeAngelmon looked around. "Does anyone else want to get in the way before I kill Angelmon? No? Good." She turned back to Angelmon and swung it at her.

Before it connected Angelmon grabbed hold of it.

SpikeAngelmon's eyes widened in surprise.

Angelmon looked up. "You won't kill me SpikeAngelmon." She said as she stood.

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "Oh please. There's no way that someone like you would be able to stand up against me."

"Angelmon you don't have to do this." Seraphimon said. "Get away from her."

"But I do brother. For Ophanimon, Sorcermon, Neemon and Bokomon. Nobody help me."

SpikeAngelmon laughed. "You want to fight me? Very well. This should be fun."

"Angelmon don't do this. She's too strong." Agunimon said.

"I know Agunimon but I have to try." Angelmon replied. "Angel Power Kick."

SpikeAngelmon grabbed her foot just as Angelmon was about to hit her and threw her to Agunimon where she hit him sending them both to the ground.

"Are you alright Angelmon?" Kazemon asked.

Angelmon nodded. "MegaAngelmon I need you."

MegaAngelmon appeared next to Angelmon.

"Is it time Angelmon?" MegaAngelmon asked.

Angelmon nodded.

"Time? Time for what?" Agunimon asked confused.

"MegaAngelmon and I have the ability to fuse together to become stronger."

SpikeAngelmon hissed. "That won't happen. Spike Attack."

She raised her hands and aimed her attack at both Angelmon and MegaAngelmon.

"Power Shield." Angelmon yelled as a shield formed in front of her and her friends.

"That won't be enough to stop it."

One of the spikes got through the shield and hit Angelmon in the thigh.

Angelmon screamed in pain and dropped to the floor.

Agunimon kneeled down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Angelmon nodded as she pulled out the spike from her thigh. "I think so."

"Angelmon you can't keep going like this." Lobomon said. "You need to quit."

Angelmon shook her head. "No I need to free Kirsty before it's too late."

SpikeAngelmon groaned loudly. "I tire of this. I'm going to end this. Rage of Spike Sword." She turned to Cherubimon and raised her free hand.

A large spike appeared in her hand and SpikeAngelmon smiled before she threw it at Cherubimon where it hit him in the heart.

Cherubimon's eyes widened and he dropped to the ground.

Seraphimon stepped away from him.

"There."

Angelmon gasped. "What did you do?"

"That spike was special. If it hits someone's heart then in a minute they become evil if there heart is evil. And I have a feeling that Cherubimon's heart is."

"No." Angelmon screamed as she ran at SpikeAngelmon.

SpikeAngelmon chuckled and shook her head. "You're much a fool Angelmon." She swung her sword at Angelmon where it hit her in the stomach.

Angelmon gasped in pain and fell to the ground face down.

"No." Agunimon said as he ran forward.

Beetlemon grabbed him. "No don't."

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "You should relax more Agunimon. As you can see that move was not fatal to Angelmon." She turned to Cherubimon to see him smiling darkly as he stood from the ground. "Come Cherubimon lets leave these fools."

Cherubimon nodded and together he and SpikeAngelmon disappeared.

MegaAngelmon sighed and disappeared back into the D – Tector.

Agunimon, Kazemon, Lobomon, Beetlemon, Kumamon, Löwemon and Seraphimon ran over to Angelmon.

They changed back into their human forms as they did so.

Takuya turned her over to see that she was still alive.

"Are you alright Angelmon?" Seraphimon asked.

Angelmon nodded. "Yes the wound is not serious but I need some time to recover from it."

"I can't believe that she got away." Zoe said.

"We'll stop her and save Kirsty." Takuya said. "For Ophanimon, Neemon, Bokomon and Sorcermon."

Angelmon smiled. "Thank you Takuya." She said as she disappeared into Kirsty's D – Tector.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Takuya was brought back to the present with Zoe calling out his name.

"What?"

"Are you alright?"

Takuya nodded. "Just thinking."

"Do you really think that Angelmon and MegaAngelmon can really fuse together like they said 5 years ago?" Koji asked.

Takuya shrugged. "Maybe."

"I wonder what their name will be if they do fuse together and I what they'll look like." Zoe said.

"Who knows." Takuya said.

"We'll need them both for the upcoming battle." Koji said.

Takuya nodded. "Yes let's hope that we are all ready for this." He turned to Koji. "Can you tell Tommy to tell Seraphimon to bring all the digimon he's gathered over to us?"

Koji nodded and walked out the room.

About a week later Seraphimon came with the digimon refugees behind him.

Takuya, Zoe, J.P, Koji, Koichi and Tommy greeted him at the front gates.

"It's been a while children." Seraphimon said.

Takuya nodded. "Hello Seraphimon how are you going?"

"Better now that I know that this war will soon end." Seraphimon replied. "This has been going on for too long."

Takuya looked at the digimon that Seraphimon had brought with him. "Are they all capable of fighting?"

Seraphimon nodded. "They are all capable and they can all digivolve. I can sense that they have a fighting spirit."

Takuya nodded. "Good. SpikeAngelmon will not be able to resist coming here if we are creating an army. It won't take her long."

"Then we must be ready for when she arrives." Seraphimon said.

Takuya nodded again and turned to his friends. "Switch into your Beast Spirits."

Koji, Koichi, Zoe, J.P and Tommy nodded and together they switched into BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, JägerLöwemon, Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon and Korikakumon.

BurningGreymon looked down as Kirsty's D – Tector started glowing.

When the glowing stopped Angelmon was standing next to him.

"It's good to see you again Angelmon." Zephyrmon said.

Angelmon nodded but didn't say anything.

"Are your wounds healed?" BurningGreymon asked.

Angelmon nodded. "Yes." She sighed. "When the fight starts I will be fighting SpikeAngelmon."

"We'll fight with you this time." JägerLöwemon said. "You won't be able to talk us out of it. You need us to back you up."

Angelmon smiled. "Thank you. MegaAngelmon."

MegaAngelmon appeared next to Angelmon. "Is it time yet Angelmon?"

Angelmon nodded. "Almost but not at this time."

"Are you both more powerful when you fuse together?" Korikakumon asked.

MegaAngelmon nodded. "Yes we will be able to stop SpikeAngelmon once we've fused together."

"And if it's not too late for her to save Kirsty." Angelmon said. "I think we can purify SpikeAngelmon as well."

MegaAngelmon nodded in agreement.

"Is that possible." BurningGreymon said.

"We can make it possible." MegaAngelmon replied.

Zephyrmon turned and widened her eyes. "They're coming! I can see them."

They turned to see an army of digimon marching towards them.

They saw SpikeAngelmon and Cherubimon leading them at the front.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Is everyone ready for this?" BurningGreymon asked. "We cant back down now."

Everyone nodded.

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "Hello again my friends. It's been a while since the last we saw each other."

"SpikeAngelmon stop this before this gets too far." Seraphimon said.

SpikeAngelmon laughed. "Do you really think that I will stop this war? No. I shall start this fight and believe me it will be a glorious fight indeed." She turned to her army. "Let the fight begin."

As soon as the fight began BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, JägerLöwemon, Zephyrmon, MetalKabuterimon, Korikakumon, Angelmon and MegaAngelmon ran over to SpikeAngelmon.

Seraphimon went to fight Cherubimon.

"You think that you're all strong enough to defeat me together?" SpikeAngelmon laughed. "Your all fools." She turned and smiled at Angelmon. "Hello Angelmon it's been years."

Angelmon frowned. "We don't want to fight you SpikeAngelmon. Give up and let Kirsty have control again."

"What makes you think that Kirsty is even here anymore? Since 5 years ago Kirsty has vanished into existence. I barely feel her anymore."

"You're lying." BurningGreymon said. "Kirsty will never just vanish. Her heart is stronger than that."

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "Sounds like you didn't know her at all BurningGreymon. Want me to tell you her last thoughts before I fully took her over? She felt betrayed that you couldn't help her. She trusted you to help her but you couldn't do a thing to stop what was about to happen. She was almost to glad when I took over. She wanted the pain of this betrayal to go away."

BurningGreymon shook his head. "No that's not true."

"Is it?"

"You're lying SpikeAngelmon." MegaAngelmon said. "Kirsty will never think like that."

SpikeAngelmon laughed. "So what if I am? Come on we've wasted enough time talking about silly things. Let us fight."

BurningGreymon nodded. "Yes let's fight."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Ebony Blast." JägerLöwemon said.

"Frozen Arrowheads." Korikakumon yelled.

"Hurricane Gale." Zephyrmon said.

"Electron Cannon." MetalKabuterimon yelled.

"Lupine Laser."KendoGarurumon said.

"Pyro Barrage." BurningGreymon yelled.

"Power Blast." MegaAngelmon said.

"Spike Shield." SpikeAngelmon yelled as a spikey shield appeared in front of SpikeAngelmon protecting her from the attacks.

It disappeared after a moment.

"Angel Fist Punch." Angelmon yelled.

"Angelmon don't." BurningGreymon said.

Angelmon ignored him as her fist glowed and ran to SpikeAngelmon and tried to hit her.

Before it could connect SpikeAngelmon grabbed her by the wrist and held her tightly.

SpikeAngelmon smiled down at Angelmon. "You really think that you can stop me Angelmon. You know deep down in that goody, goody heart of yours that there's no way that you can beat me."

"I know that there is a way to beat you." Angelmon said. "I just need to figure it out."

SpikeAngelmon grinned and squeezed her hand until something inside broke.

Angelmon screamed in pain as SpikeAngelmon realised her.

Angelmon kneeled down on the ground in front of SpikeAngelmon holding her broken hand.

"Pathetic." She said as she kicked Angelmon making her flying backwards to her friends.

BurningGreymon ran to her and kneeled down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Angelmon nodded. "I think that I can still fight."

"But your hand is broken." Zephyrmon said.

"That won't be a problem." Angelmon replied. "Power Healing."

The bone inside her hand healed itself.

"I didn't know that you could do that." BurningGreymon said.

"It's not a power that I can use very often in battle." Angelmon explained. "I have to be at full strength in order to use it. I can only use it on myself and not other people. It's not like my other healing power Love Healing Kiss." She turned to SpikeAngelmon. "I'm going back there to fight her."

MegaAngelmon shook her head and stepped forward. "No Angelmon we need to fuse together so that we can fight as one."

"No not yet MegaAngelmon." She said as she stood. "Don't bother to stop me BurningGreymon. You won't be able to."

BurningGreymon sighed in frustration as Angelmon ran back to SpikeAngelmon.

"Why is she so stubborn?!" KendoGarurumon said. "She has to know that she can't fight SpikeAngelmon by herself."

"She wants to fight SpikeAngelmon by herself for a reason."

"Yeah? What reason is that?" KendoGarurumon asked.

"That she's stronger than she looks. She wants to prove to herself that she's able to stand up against SpikeAngelmon by herself."

"She can't though." BurningGreymon said. "She must know that she cant."

MegaAngelmon nodded. "Deep down she knows that she can't fight her when SpikeAngelmon is stronger than she is."

SpikeAngelmon rolled her eyes when she saw Angelmon running back to her.

"Coming back for more punishment are you Angelmon?" she said. "Very well. Rage of Spike Sword."

Angelmon dodged out-of-the-way as SpikeAngelmon swung her sword at her.

"Angel Fist Punch." Angelmon yelled as she punched SpikeAngelmon in the face.

SpikeAngelmon stumbled backwards from the punch.

"She actually hit her." Korikakumon said in disbelief.

SpikeAngelmon smiled at Angelmon. "That was a good punch Angelmon."

Angelmon smiled. "Thank you."

"You were lucky this time but next time–" SpikeAngelmon paused for a moment then started screaming.

Angelmon's eyes widened.

"No I got rid of you. You can't be coming back! You can't!" SpikeAngelmon screamed as she put her hands to her head. "Go back to the depths where you belong!"

BurningGreymon's eyes widened. "Kirsty?!"

SpikeAngelmon dropped to the ground as she continued to scream.

She dropped her sword to her side as she did so.

"Go away, go away, go away! Go away you pest!"

Angelmon slowly walked to SpikeAngelmon but she was careful to keep her distance a little at the same time.

"Kirsty come on I know that you can fight her! You're stronger than she is. I know that you can overcome her."

SpikeAngelmon stopped screaming.

Angelmon titled her head and frowned. "Kirsty?"

SpikeAngelmon started laughing darkly and grabbed her sword from the ground.

Angelmon gasped and flew up into the air as SpikeAngelmon tried to stab Angelmon.

"MegaAngelmon its time." Angelmon said while in the air.

MegaAngelmon nodded as Angelmon flew to her side.

"You're going to fuse together." Zephyrmon said.

Angelmon and MegaAngelmon nodded together.

Angelmon smiled. "Watch." She said as she faced MegaAngelmon and grabbed her hand.

As they closed their eyes a light came from their chest and surrounded both Angelmon and MegaAngelmon.

BurningGreymon, KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon and JägerLöwemon covered their eyes from the brightness of the light.

A moment later they came out of the light as a completely different person.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

BurningGreymon widened his eyes when he saw who came out of the light.

"I am ShiningAngelmon Warrior of Pureness and Power."

She had two large white wings on her back that shone and sparkled like the sun.

Her skin was smooth pale white, her eyes were a baby pink and her long silky hair was white blonde.

"She's…. she's so beautiful." KendoGarurumon said.

BurningGreymon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon and JägerLöwemon nodded in agreement.

SpikeAngelmon smiled. "Impressive but is it enough to defeat me?"

ShiningAngelmon smiled back. "You don't have a chance against me now SpikeAngelmon. I am far more powerful than you are now."

SpikeAngelmon raised her sword. "Let's see then."

ShiningAngelmon raised her hand. "Shining Staff."

A golden staff appeared in her hand.

"That is what you're going to use against me? A staff?"

"You shouldn't judge this staff by its appearance SpikeAngelmon." ShiningAngelmon said. "It far more powerful than your sword is."

SpikeAngelmon scoffed. "Yeah right. Let me test it out and see for myself."

SpikeAngelmon smiled and ran at ShiningAngelmon with her sword and swung her sword at ShiningAngelmon's staff.

As soon as it made contact with the staff it split into pieces.

SpikeAngelmon stared wide-eyed at her broken sword.

"That's not possible." She whispered.

"I told you SpikeAngelmon but you didn't believe me." ShiningAngelmon said as she raised her staff. "Shining Staff Attack."

The staff brightened up as ShiningAngelmon hit SpikeAngelmon making her fly backwards to the ground.

"How? How is that possible?" SpikeAngelmon said.

"You've lost SpikeAngelmon." ShiningAngelmon said. "Give yourself up."

SpikeAngelmon shook her head. "No I –" her eyes widened and suddenly SpikeAngelmon started screaming. "No only I can be in control. Not you! Me! Go away!"

"Kirsty is trying to fight back." BurningGreymon said. "Come on Kirsty you can do it."

"Tak…. Takuya!"

"I am going to end this and finally free Kirsty from your grasp." ShiningAngelmon said. "But first I need to heal your heart SpikeAngelmon before I can do that."

"Why are you going to do that?" JägerLöwemon asked.

"Because SpikeAngelmon needs to be freed from the evil in her heart more than anyone else. And this healing power will free anyone close by of their evil." ShiningAngelmon replied as she put her staff over SpikeAngelmon's heart.

SpikeAngelmon looked up at ShiningAngelmon with wide eyes.

ShiningAngelmon's staff began to glow. "Heart Healing Power." The staff began to glow brighter and it fully slowly surrounded SpikeAngelmon.

SpikeAngelmon screamed.

BurningGreymon turned as he heard Seraphimon's yelling out as Cherubimon fell to the ground and began glowing as well.

"It's working." BurningGreymon said.

As the light faded SpikeAngelmon fell to her hands and knees and gasped for breath.

"Your evil heart is gone SpikeAngelmon." ShiningAngelmon said. "Now end this and free Kirsty. This is pointless and has gone on for far too long. Did your reign accomplish anything?"

SpikeAngelmon shook her head. "No."

"Then why did you do it?" BurningGreymon asked.

"I am the Warrior of War and Violence. I couldn't help but crave what I've been wanting for all these years." She sighed. "But now I see that my dream has to finally come to an end." She looked up at ShiningAngelmon. "I'll free Kirsty. I'll let her take control once more like all those years ago."

ShiningAngelmon smiled and nodded. "Thank you my friend."

SpikeAngelmon sighed and closed her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A second later she changed back into Kirsty and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Kirsty." BurningGreymon said as he changed back into Kirsty and ran to her side and put her into his lap.

KendoGarurumon, MetalKabuterimon, Zephyrmon, Korikakumon and JägerLöwemon switched back into Koji, J.P, Zoe, Tommy and Koichi.

Angelmon and MegaAngelmon split apart.

Zoe sighed with relief. "She's unhurt. Thank goodness."

"It's finally over." Angelmon said as she and MegaAngelmon disappeared into Kirsty's D – Tector.

"Kirsty." Came a voice.

They turned to see Seraphimon and Cherubimon running towards them.

"Is she alright?" Seraphimon asked.

"She's fine." Takuya looked at him. "You're not evil anymore?"

Cherubimon shook his head. "No ShiningAngelmon healed my heart of its evil."

"Good." Takuya said as he turned back to Kirsty. "Kirsty please wake up. I love you. Please. Hear my voice and come back to me. I have waited five years just to see your face again. Please wake up for me."

There was a groan from Kirsty and a minute later she slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Takuya.

"Hey." She whispered.

Takuya let out a laugh. "We haven't seen each other for five years and the first thing you say to me is 'hey.'

She laughed as she sat up. "It's good to see you Takuya after all these years. I missed you."

Takuya smiled and kissed her on the lips hard. "I missed you more than you did. I love you so much."

"I love you as well. Thank you for trying to save me and for not giving up on me. She drained my strength until there was nothing left."

"SpikeAngelmon has changed now." Takuya replied.

Kirsty was just about to say something when Zoe wrapped her arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Kirsty."

"Zoe." Kirsty gasped out. "It's good to see you as well." She looked at her friends. "Hey guys."

As Zoe realised her Kirsty's eyes went wide when Angelmon, MegaAngelmon, ShiningAngelmon and SpikeAngelmon appeared in spirit form.

SpikeAngelmon's eyes were sad as she looked at Kirsty.

"I'm so sorry for everything Kirsty. I'm sorry for taking over. I'm sorry for all the killings I did. Can you ever forgive me?"

Kirsty nodded.

SpikeAngelmon widened her eyes.

"Really?"

"Sure. You weren't yourself and you couldn't control yourself."

Angelmon sighed. "It's lucky that Kirsty is such a forgiving person."

"Being forgiving isn't going to bring back the people she killed though." MegaAngelmon said. "None of us have the power to do that."

Seraphimon cleared his throat. "Actually Kirsty does."

Kirsty widened her eyes. "I do."

Seraphimon nodded. "When you are in your true form you have the power to bring anyone who has been killed back from the dead. It doesn't matter how long they have been dead for. It's called Power Revival."

"Does that mean that I can bring back Ophanimon, Neemon, Bokomon and Sorcermon?"

Seraphimon nodded. "Change."

Kirsty nodded and closed her eyes as she changed into her true form.

She opened her eyes as wings grew on her back.

She looked to Takuya who nodded.

Angelmon, SpikeAngelmon, MegaAngelmon and ShiningAngelmon disappeared as Kirsty closed her eyes again and frowned.

"Power Revival."

About a minute later four people appeared in front of them.

Kirsty opened her eyes and ran over to Ophanimon.

"Ophanimon." She said as she hugged her.

Ophanimon smiled. "Hello Kirsty."

"Thank you for reviving us Kirsty." Bokomon said.

Kirsty smiled and nodded.

Takuya grabbed hold of Kirsty and brought her into his arms.

"I'm never letting go of you ever again." He said.

Kirsty smiled. "Good because I don't want you too." She replied. "I want to stay in your arms forever."

Takuya smiled back and brought out Kirsty's D – Tector and handed it over to her.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him. "I love you more than anything."

"I love you more than anything as well."

The end.


End file.
